A Banquet of Apples: Shining Armor x Big MacIntosh
by AlteredFire
Summary: Big Mac is delivering apples when he meets a certain someone. Warning: boy x boy [yes, human form] [shounen-ai]
1. Chapter 1 - Edited

**I had horrible paragraph structure when I first wrote this, so I went back and edited some of this chapter... I tried my best not to change the plot or anything, but trust me, I would If I could but that would probably ruin for the other people reading this...**

**Enjoy the read~**

* * *

"Big Maci'tosh! Ya need ta delivir dese thangs to the royal gatehrin! H'rry now! Princess Celestia awaitin ya!" Applejack swiped her hand across my back and gave me a hearty thump. My, how glad I'm to be a well-built man! Any less and I would've broken a rib or two.

Apple bloom tugged on my pant leg, and fidgeted with the ends of her skirt,"Have a nice trip brother! H-here 's a little somethin I wipped up… I kind woke up urly today…" The youngest of my sisters, slipped in a tightly wrapped package into my shoulder sack. I didn't budge a smile but I nodded in approval and headed out to the metropolitan city of Canterlot with my horse drawn cart.

* * *

The trotting of my horses was halted by a Guard in his mid-fifties. "Now… uh," the guard eyed my cross hatched, button up shirt and rolled trousers, "sir… we can't allow your horses any further…"

I would have answered but this man, if he weren't a complete stranger who sent me negative vibes. Sweat was starting to gather on my forehead and the rate of my pulse accelerated as I thought of a response.

"Sir… are you alright? I'm simply going to put your horses in our shed… just sign out here," he handed me a form, "Then get them on your way out."

I relaxed as some of the pressure lifted off.

"Don't forget to sign sir"

I took the well-crafted pen from him and scribbled over the blanks, then pushed it towards him. He glanced at my work and grimaced when he could not comprehend the words.

"You may pass sir."

Since the horses were no longer on the job, I took it upon myself to pull the cart to the Castle.

* * *

The people around me gossiped and mumbled about by attire and deed. I didn't want this attention, infact, I wanted to return to the comfort of my home and help Grandma bake her signatures pies.

A lady wearing a traditional Celestian dress whispered to her husband, "My! Look at him! Looks like a battered dog! Disgusting! A younger female beside her responded, "Forget about that! Look at what he's doing! Pulling a cart full of apples, like a horse!"

By the time I neared the castle, the sun was setting and hues of purple and pink were streaked within the clouds. I made it on time. A prestigious butler dressed in black and white attire addressed me at the door, "Who are you? Sir I'm afraid you have reached the wrong destination!"

I was sure of it! This was the castle! I wanted to speak up, but those vibes, they were the same ones the gatekeeper had given me, and they made me agitated.

"Sebastian! It's fine. He's here to deliver apples."

A man behind me responded for my intention.

"Here, let me lead you to the kitchens."

* * *

The man who had just saved me from embarrassment was now leading me to the kitchens. My muscles were sore and I could no longer keep up with him even though his pace was steady and gallant to keep up with mine.

"You must be Applejack's brother! I've heard a lot about you from twilight."

Wha? How does he know Twilight? 

_"_Oh! Almost forgot introduce myself! Forgive my rudeness!" He turned around to face me. For the first time I could make out his engraved features. Sharp blue eyes and that paired well with the dark navy of his hair. "I am Shining Armor, brother of twilight."

The wheat strand I was chewing on almost slipped out my mouth in surprise.

_'He is the revered Shining Armor!' _Instead of continuing on with our journey, he simply kept staring at me… as if he wanted something. Oh, an introduction! I paced my palms around the bar of the cart.

"W-well it's alright if you would prefer to not! I don't mind at all!," he formed an assuring smile to prove it, "Let's continue, shall we?"

"Thank you Macintosh! I hope to meet again someday!"

I rolled all the apples into the kitchen parlor and nodded at his exclamation. Then I was seized; seized that is by the unstoppable force of hunger. My stomach growled pitifully. I swear my face had gone buck red. It mortified me that Shining Armor only chuckled at my embarrassment.

"Aww! You must be hungry from carrying all those apples with your own strength! What was I thinking! Once again, forgive my rudeness. You simply must eat something!"

There was no way such a nice offer could be refused so I followed him obediently to the kitchens.

* * *

Inside the kitchens lay a grand table. It stretched so far that the end vanished. I placed my hand on a chair. Its head was carved to exillence, every curve and detail identical to the hundred others that accompany it.

The knight pulled out a chair next to him, ushering for me to take a seat.

I BARELY knew this man and I was going to sit and eat next to him. I placed my hand on the chair and watched it quiver, _'dammnit, stop shaking!'_

The Knight, seeing my discomfort, asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head furiously and sat down next to him.

Shining called for a cook who placed the mouth watering masterpiece in front of Mac, "Here is Canterlot's specialty, Berry cake with Vanilla milk as a side drink. Enjoy.

I was greeted by uneasiness. What exactly was the proper way to eat with a fork?! '_Ok! Relax! If I get this wrong, just run out the door'! _Like that would work! But I gave it a try. My hands were shaky as I wrapped the utensils in a fist and sawed through the cake's icing and bread, and then stabbed the isolated piece with the fork. I tried my best to shove the delicacy in mouth with grace… and tried to chew it as slow as possible.

The knight erupted in laughter."Y-you went at it like you were fighting for your life! What has the poor cake ever done to you?" his eyes were teary as he gasped for air, but I on the other hand was shaking with humiliation.

"O-oh. I-Im sorry! I- didn't mean to!" from the corner of my eyes I could see him smiling.

_'Go on! Humiliate me until you're satisfied!'_

"Why don't I help you?" I was overtaken by shock, even flinched, when he placed his palm on my elbow, "Now this must not be on the table" he then pulled it to my waist. Then he got up and stood behind me, chest pressed to my back. It was a small gesture, a little touch, never the less, he was a stranger and his physical contact threw me off, blood rushing to my head and all. "look, the piece you cut is no were near bite sized. To start off," I stiffened as he wrapped his fingers around my left hand and accompanied we with placing the fork in the cake, "Now cut behind the fork with you right hand." We [more like _he_] finished it off by neatly dividing the cake. I was stiff as a statue and didn't attempt to even place the piece in my mouth. "You alright? You seem quite feverish…" to make the situation worse, he neared his hand to my forehead, which by instinct, I slapped away.

"I'm sorr-" The pupils of my eyes surely dilated. This time I slapped my mouth shut.

Instead of being faced with anger, I was met by a cocky grin. "So you finally decide to speak!"

"Uh…"

"All I usually hear from you is an extended 'yes'"

"Um!" Though my heart grew warm at his words, it also thud unevenly at the foreign situation, "Uh! Um! S-sorry! Th-the cake wa-was goo-dd!"

"No worries! It was my fault anyways! I got a little to close I guess."

_A little close?!_


	2. Chapter 2

[After eating the cake, Big Mac runs out the kitchens]

[Two weeks later]

_Perhaps I was rude? I ran out like that, oh what will he think of me?! Ah, I'm sure he'll forgive me, he is a nice man after all. No! I mustn't take advantage of him like that! But w-_

The excruciating pain emerging from my shoulder socket was to be blamed on Applejack. I looked questionable at her and winced.

"Aww, big bro, stop being such a wimp! T'was jus a pat on the shouldar!"

I grimaced, still in pain. If there was something I would never come to understand, it was where Applejack's supendous strength came from.

"Big bro, whats wrong?" Applebloom emerged from the bushes in front of me.

Applejack placed a hand on her sister's head, "Big brothetha! Yer he'ads bin in the cloud all day! H'as Rainbow Dash gotten to ya?"

I cocked my head questionably.

"What I mean is, you've been standin infron of grandma's apple pai like their's somethin sooo fasinatin about it!"

"Yeah! It's been like _hours!"_

_"_No need to bash your brother that much, let's make it twenty minutes."

"Ar ya hungry big bro?"

I simply stared at the pie, oh how it reminded me of my time with Shining Armor. Even now I can feel him, the brush of the finger tips against my elbow, the breath caressing my ear, and his chest rising and falling as it was firmly pressed to my back. I shook my head furiously and looked down at Applebloom who was tugging at my pant leg.

"Brother, are you sick?"

Applejack only nodded at her companion's remark.

"Brotha, yer definatly in sick"

"Y-you think so?"

"Yes"

Applebloom added to the conversation, "Oh look Applejack, brother's ears be turnin red... "

"See littlebloom, he is sick!"

"Is there anything we can do to make him better, Big Sister?"

"Les see..."

Applejack investigated me from head to toe. She checked my pulse and temperature by placing her palm on my forehead.

_Ahh... like Shining Armor..._

"Have ya got any trouble doin chores?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Irregular heartbeat?"

"Sometimes..."

"Sweat?"

"Yeah"

"Discomfort?"

"Yeah"

"Depressed?"

"Yeah, S-sometimes"

"Anxiety?"

"Yeah!"

"Ahh I know what you have!"

"W-what?!"

"Love Sick"

Both sisters chortled and giggled at my embarrassment.

"I-I am not i-in l-love..."

"Ah, aren't you glad Applebloom, big bro has finally found a special someone!"

"I-I h-have not!"

"Aw no need to be embarrassed! Come in before the sunsets, grandma made her special candy apples!"


	3. Chapter 3

[The evening after The Banquet]

**[Shining Armor]**

"Now, where was I?" I shuffled through the many embroidered cards that lay upon my desk.  
"Well well, seems like my brother is popular year round, eh?" My sister entered my household and looked at the fan letters scattered over my room.  
"Ah! Dear sister, come give your brother a hug!"  
Twilight ran up to me and jumped into arms where I held her.  
"How long has it been, Twili?"  
Twili laughed at my foolish remark, "I saw you only yesterday!"  
"Ah! Yes indeed I have!" _for me to forget something like that... _  
"Is something the matter? It's not like you to forget to lock the door."  
"Well, since morning I've had this unsettling feeling..."  
Twili backed out of my arms and plopped down on the couch behind her, "Coming from you, I wouldn't be surprised." she then whispered a spell to bring warmth to her hands, "Why is it always so cold in here!"  
"Well, it is winter-"  
"Winter _break, _now that I think of it, what is it that you're worried about. I mean, you don't have any vigorous duty during the holidays..."  
"Your right..."  
"So?"  
"Can't you answer that for me?"  
"Brother, stop being childish!" Twili's pout emerged as a gentle smile. Ah, how she always soothed my heart. Unable to restrain any longer, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the forehead, then resting my head on her shoulder.  
Seeing my agony, she patted my head, "You really must be troubled... Let's start off with what happened yesterday. Tell me anything."  
"Well, I was invited to Banquet of the Elite as one of the guest stars...  
Twili sneered, "Was it one of the ladies that has gotten to you?"  
"I doubt so..."  
"Oh, did you see anyone from the Apple family!? Applejack's family was delivering apples for the main event!"  
_B-big M-mac? _I chuckled to myself. Just thinking of our day brought a warm feeling to my heart.  
"B-brother! D-don't tell me... y-your in l-love with A-applejack!" She pushed me away in anger, my head hitting the couch's arm. I got up and rubbed my bruised neck.  
"No! T-that isn't it Twili!"  
"Then what's with the look on your face!"  
_What kind of look do I have on my face?! _"Applejack wasn't even there!"  
"O-oh," Twili scratched her temple, "haha, my apologies..."  
"From where have you learned such violence!"  
Twili ignored my comment and proceeded to question me, "So, tell me brother, what is it that is troubling you?"  
Then, it hit me, "Ah! I know! I never got to any of the apple pies yesterday! That must be it!"  
"N-not getting to the apple pies! You must have been crazy to miss that!"  
Before the conversation could run any deeper, the Canterlot bells rung, their mystical voices calling to it's citizens.  
"Oh my!" Twilight hopped off the couch and reached for the exist, "Tell me it's not twelve! I've got a book club meeting to go to!"  
Her enthusiasm for studies would never get old, "Visit me soon, sister!"

* * *

_Winter Break has made some space for me, meaning more chapter will be coming out! Be sure to check out my other stories too! [Not all are boy x boy]_


	4. Chapter 4

*Day after Twilight's visit*

*Shining Armor*

_Most would be overjoyed to the take a break from work, but I find it hard. There is nothing to do, no one to talk to. Well, there is Twilight, but she's all grown up now. She's made good friends to aid her with boredom. Unlike Twilight I failed to make friends. I'm not saying that society despises me. It's just that I have more acquaintances than friends and that was the way it had always been._

I arched my neck back and rested it on the sofa's cushion.

_"Dear Shining Armor,_

_ Thank you for-"_

The letters were carefully written with great craftsmanship; the effort was highly admirable. This is what I do over every winter break. I read 'fan letters', as my sister refers to them. I do enjoy the support and affection but that doesn't exterminate my loneliness and boredom. _Perhaps a visit to twi- _but I remembered that this was book club week. _A nap would be fine… _I chuckled to myself, '_The' Shining Armor snoozing at afternoon… wait till the people see this… _

_Two - One… _thirty minutes had passes and yet sleep would not come to me. It was the same feeling I had yesterday, as If something was pestering and agitating me constantly. I took a hold of the glass of water placed on my bed side. As I drank from the glass a sudden recall of Big Mac caught me off guard and with that a series of coughs and sputters followed. I wiped the remaining residue of water with a loose sleeve and rolled out of bed.

_A small visit won't hurt._


	5. Chapter 5

"My, Big Mac seems to really love working recently!"

Rarity had dropped by for a visit and took notice of Big Mac's unusual behavior.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. He's been like that since delivin' them apples. I shuda  
delivered them instead, I know how people-shy my brother can be…"

Even Big Mac didn't know what had gotten into him. He was being bombarded with foreign  
emotions and the only way to keep them from pestering him was to concentrate solely on  
work.

"Uh, I'm d-done"

His muscles flexed with determination and his sweat proved it.

"What?! Ye cut all the lumber already?! Its winter, so ah cut down a lotta logs…"

Applejack turned to examine his work and was surprised to find multiple stacks piled to their  
limits.

"Ye sure do surprise me sometimes, but nah, I don't got no more work. Aw ye, granny said  
somethin about a guest, so get some of our best apples and slice em up!"

* * *

"An den he a gave me a single yellow rose, oh my did you know that yellow roses are grown in,  
ah, where was I? Oh yes! There grown in… in… I mean he gave me a yellow rose and…."

"That does sound romantic, perhaps next time I will bring a rose for you."

"Ah, dear, such a flattering youn' one you are"

Big Mac was very, very nervous. There he was, sitting right across from Shining Armor speaking  
with Grandma. His body odor! Oh gosh… He had just come from chopping lumber, obviously it  
wouldn't hurt to take a shower! He tensed and stiffened his back.

"Big one here," His grandmother faced him in disappointment,"Yer stinking up the whole place.  
I understand ye just came back from lumberi-"

He just wanted to crawl and hide away in a little corner, "G-grandma!"

Shining Armor just sat there smiling, this time a bit awkwardly.

"I'll be back in a while, gotta make ye some of me special pies!"

* * *

With grandma gone, this was getting real awkward. What should I ask! What should I say?! A  
million things plagued him but his grandma's words bothered him the most. He fiddled with his  
thumbs and rubbed his heels on the floor to pass time.

It was Shining Armor who brought up the conversation, "Uh, do you have any hobbies?"

"Collect things…. I c-collect things"

"Like what?"

"U-uh"

"Why not show me them?"

Big Mac stiffly stood up and walked awkwardly upstairs, looking back to see if Shining Armor  
was following.

I think I've made him uncomfortable... Shining Armor was sure that he had, but they were both  
of the same age. It wouldn't hurt to bond with another young man.

* * *

Big Mac opened the door of his room. A part of Shining Armor was confused. He has always  
imagined Big Macs room to be messy and un-organized but to his surprised everything was  
meticulously organized. His desk was cleared with only a small lamp and a cup to hold utensils.  
Next to it was a bookshelf and beside it a bed with crosshatched blue blankets, a side table, a  
crème lampshade and a mulberry headboard beside a broad window. The remaining wall was  
bare except for a door that read 'bathroom' on a hanging slate decorated with wooden apple  
cutouts.

Big Mac murmured something

"Sorry, I didn't catch that"

Mac mumbled a bit more before blurting out, "I-ll go take a bath!"

Before a response could be given, Big Mac had run off to the washroom.

* * *

It was a moment of life and death, or so it felt. His Maplewood Shampoo had disappeared,  
replaced with his younger sister's Rose Soap foaming Gel two in one.

_fancy_

As he rubbed the soap on his chest, he thought about Shining and scolded himself of his

unpleasant behavior and perhaps, even smell.

_I cannot believe it!_

His face felt warm, far warmer than the steaming water. Ah, he hadn't been embarrassed more

in his life.

_I don't want to go back out…_

Mac sunk into the tub to prevent embarrassing himself any further.

It had been about forty minutes, enough to turn his fingers wrinkly and his head airy. He pulled

aside the curtains and placed Mr. Duck on the counter-top.

* * *

After waiting long, Shining Armor was eager as a puppy when the door-knob clinked.

"It felt like a day has pass-"

And then he paused. Big Mac's well-built torso steamed from the shower, his lower half

wrapped in a warm blue towel. Mac felt an unusual urge to cover his body from Shining's

penetrating looks.

_Please stop looking._

"W-would it be b-best if I left the room…"

"Wha, no! W-we're both men…"

As a habit of course, Mac had left his clothes in his room without taking them to the bath. To

prove his words, Mac slipped on his underclothes and jeans from under his towel and pulled his

shirt down over his head.

"Hey, why does it smell… sweet?"

Mac backed into the wall as Shining paced closer to him.

"Mmm… it's coming from you…"

He drew closer and rubbed the wet hair between his fingers, as if to suspect the culprit. Placing

his lips parallel to Mac's neck, he took in a long breath.

Mac blushed and gently pushed at Shining chest, but immediately retracted when he realized

that he had touched him. Though it was just momentary, he could still feel the pearl buttons

and soft silks of the tunic.

"Mmm… Isn't this the same Applejack uses?"

"How do you know?"

"I hugged her before walking in today"

This time Shining did not receive a gentle push but a shove.

"I'll go see if grandma's is done with pie"

* * *

"Ooo cinnamon child, cinnamon, were did all the cinnamon go! Mac! Are you stealin' ma

cinnamon agin?!"

"T-that was years ago grandma!"

"Fine! Applejack, get me some cinnamon; I can't make this pie wid out it!," She looked about

for Applejack, "Applejack? Were is that darn girl!"

"She's with her friends…"

"Then you get me some cinnamon!"

"I-I don't know where!"

"I'll be more that glad to take Big Mac to the spice store." It was Shining Armor who interrupted them.

"Just get me some!"

* * *

Shining Armor cringed at this situation. Walking to the Canterlot Trains together was fine, but just when conversations were getting less awkward, things took a turn.

"So, do you not go out of town much?"

"What if I don't"

"Ah, just curious. Right now we're going out of town to get cinnamon."

Big Mac stopped to face him, " Out of town? Why. Pie isn't going to wait that long."

Smiling was really Shining's only weapon but it wasn't working right now.

"My, you do talk more when you're angry"

"I'm not." Big Mac relaxed his furrowed brows.

* * *

**_Thank you for patiently waiting for this release ;A;_**

**_Next chapter might get a bit steamy..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back after a busy year of school! I actually have the next chapter done, but I'll upload this for now ^^. And sorry for the long wait ;A;**

* * *

The equestrian trains were cramped as usual but today was overboard.

The humidity and sweat of the hard working equestrians were in the air as they huddled next to each other.

Mac, slightly shorter than Shining, stood under his arms. He tried his best to avoid body contact but by doing so his back was becoming sore and cramped.

Shining Armor saw this discomfort in Mac and whispered, "Bear with me"

Mac grimaced at Armor's sympathy.

"Mac, you talk to me more often now"

Mac just looked away.

Shining's efforts to make up with him were futile.

Please Move Away From the Doors

The train shuddered to a stop. People from other parts of town poured in as the doors slid open.

Mac's legs grew weak; he could take it no more. He started to crumple to the ground but his back was pushed up against the window by Shining. Mac was caged on either sides by Shining's arms. Oddly, he felt humiliation and utter defeat.

"P-please get off!"

"I can't, there is no space"

"It's s-stuffy"

"I know."

Chest to chest, they were sandwiched. Mac's heartbeat grew faster, or was it Shining's? Either one, Mac was worried. Blood rushed to his head as Shining breathed onto his cheek. He let a squeal of surprise and tried to squirm himself farther into the wooden walls but it was no use.

"Say, why are you mad?"

"I-im not"

"You didn't sound very happy around me and now you won't even speak to me, "when Mac did not answer, "Hey, look at me."

Mac squeezed his eyes shut and tried his best face elsewhere, "It's not like that!"

"Then?" Shining swiveled his head to the side to face Mac.

To the best of his ability, Mac avoided eye contact and hoped that he wouldn't smell the bacon from this morning in his breath.

"It's, ya know, ye hugged her an all…"

Shining was thrown back at Mac's sudden accent, "Well, I greeted her"

"N-normal people don't s'mell!"

"I-it was quite strong!"

"I-it is nawt!"

Armor felt that he had hit a soft spot, "It is it just me, or do you seem to have a sister complex?"

This was a joke taken too far, "I don't have a friggin' sister complex!"

Shining, unable to move back because of the people, simply stood as the stifling crowd grew silent and turned to look at Mac then going back their soft murmur.

"H-hey, y-you. Do you actually have a c-complex?!"

No matter how much he tried to convey his feelings, Shining would not understand. But even Mac wasn't quite sure how to convey his feelings but there sure was a pang of misery in his heart and tears rolled out. He weakly stabbed at Shining's Chest with both fists.

There was slight feeling of guilt for Shining, "H-Hey! D-don't cry! I was just joking! I take it back!"

His face was red and damp with tears, snot, and saliva dripping from his mouth as he tried to make comprehensive words.

At this moment, Shining did not know what to do. When his sister cried as a child, all he had to do was buy her a leather bound journal or a silk ribbon. What did Mac like? Apples? He shook away the silly though and looked down at Mac. He wiped at Mac's face with the silks of his tunic that he oh so adored. An abruptly unfamiliar emotion rose as he watched the once emotionless human weep helplessly under his arms where he seemed small and vulnerable.

* * *

*Shining's View*

I watched small hics escape from his mouth. It almost felt like he was calling for me. Small and vulnerable. The heat around me just added to the growing tension. Perhaps the heat, yes the heat that got to my head. I felt like running my hands through the auburn of his hair and tracing the scattered freckles on his arms. What I did was of the inevitable. I was feeling heavy at the head as my hand unconsciously traced his chin to lift it and angle it with mine. This whole time I could feel his breath on me but now I also feel his warmth, presence, and my hasty heartbeat.

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger! Sorry guys :D **


End file.
